The Burger Bar Meltdown
by mrscohenplease
Summary: Sandy and Kirsten at Berkeley, one week after meeting each other. Oneshot


**Notes: **I know that most Kandy fans and fanfiction writers have moved on as the OC has been off the air for 6 years. I just miss it so much and hope people will start writing again (as I reread every single Kandy fan fiction) This is an idea I had about Kandy fluff in Berkeley. Enjoy

**Disclamir: **I am not Josh, I don't own the OC

Kirsten. Kirsten Nichol.

The name danced around Sandy Cohen's head while a smile was attached to his face. He had finally talked with the beautiful blonde just over a week ago.

She was the most beautiful thing his own blue eyes had ever seen. He couldn't believe his luck with the chance of her walking by his Mondale and Ferraro campaign booth. Not only that but they had spent three hours later that afternoon having coffee. She was absolutely perfect. He really did like her and was so surprised in himself. Rebecca had taken her toll on his heart and Sandy found it really hard to trust people. But something about Kirsten made him let his guard down. She made him nervous, which was unusually for him. Sandy bleed confidence but Kirsten made him second-guess himself a bit. She came from this perfect world, one he had seen in a movie. For someone with more money then God, she was completely down to Earth. Was it possible to fall in love in just three hours? Sandy was engaged to Rebecca and he loved her. But after this week, Sandy didn't think he had ever truly felt love, until now.

Kirsten could not have been having a worst day. She had just hung up the phone with her father. He was absolutely furious at her. He was telling her that a month at Berkeley was enough and he had a friend who could get her into USC beginning in October. He also fought with her about her relationship with Jimmy. Kirsten could not even think about Jimmy at his point. She had only aborted their baby 8 weeks ago and she knew Jimmy was pissed with their break up. But she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't be a Newpsie anymore. Her father continued to yell at her for half an hour. And she just had to sit there and take it. What else could she do? They hung up the phone around 2pm, only because Caleb had a client waiting, and business would use be most important to him. Kirsten had a 2:30 class but she couldn't move. She dropped her phone on the floor, and curled up into a ball on her bed.

Sandy knocked on Kirsten's dorm. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her face and her smile. He had to hear her voice and her laugh. There was a slight delay and he hoped that she wasn't at class or even worse with any guy. The dorm room door opened up slowly and when he saw her his heart dropped into his stomach. He looked into her swollen puffy eyes. They lacked the sparkle and clear blue color he had remembered. Her long blonde hair with tie back into a messy ponytail.

"Oh my god Sandy" She croaked, her voice strained.

Sanford Cohen. The goofy Jewish boy from the Bronx who took her out last week. She really did like him and was hoping to see him around campus or at a party since she ran off and forgot to get his number. _How stupid. _Sandy was so cute! She loved his little rambles and how he could just talk for hours. For some reason she felt she could trust him with anything. She had never shared so much to someone she just met, but Sandy was definitely different then anyone she had ever met. She loved that about him. He didn't want to know her because she lived in a McMansion and was Caleb Nichol's daughter. He wanted to know her because she was Kirsten. She thought she would need more time after her relationship with Jimmy, but she wanted Sandy so bad. She didn't want anyone else to have him.

"Kirsten… What's wrong?" He spoke with great concern. He heard the hoarseness in her voice; he saw the black rings of mascara underneath her eyes. The tear stained cheeks and her cute button nose had a red tint. He just wanted to grab on to her and never let go. Comfort her in her time of need and tell her everything would be okay.

"I… I...umm.." Kirsten started but she couldn't muster up the right words. She was even more embarrassed. She wasn't one for displaying her emotions to anyone. Newport had taught her to bottle things up. She really liked Sandy and didn't want him to see her with makeup running down her face. Her hair all over the place and crying. She was holding back a new set of tears. She had to look away.

Sandy walked through the threshold of her dorm, shutting the door behind him and wrapping Kirsten into a great bear hug. She sobbed into his chest and he tighten his grip on her. He ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her. And soon felt her relax.

Kirsten was surprised that Sandy hugged her but nonetheless desperately need comfort. He was so strong and she felt so secure in his grip. She didn't want to let go. She steadied her breathing as she tried to calm down. She inhaled his unique scent and smiled to herself. He smelled amazing. Sandy found her perfume intoxicating. He hoped it would stay on his clothes forever. After a few more moment Kirsten pulled away from his arms and sniffled.

"Thanks. I'm… I'm sorry," She point towards his shirt that had black smudges on it from her running makeup. She bit her bottom lip, and looked up into his clear blue eyes. She could get lost in them for hours. They had a calming effect on her as she took a deep breath.

Sandy chuckled to himself as he looked down at his New York Yankees shirt. "Oh, don't worry about it." He smiled at her and she replied with a small strained smile.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kirsten looked up at him surprised at his question. She never knew anyone who really seemed to care how she felt. Especially her father.

"I don't know"

"Well maybe you should… It doesn't have to be with me but it might make you feel better. If not at least you tried. Maybe you can talk with your roommate, Olivia right? You guys are friends? If you feel more comfortable confiding in her then by all means…"

"Sandy" she spoke softly.

He was rambling again. Damn it! He mentally kicked himself. Calm down Cohen. "What brought you here? I doubt you came to watch me cry, pathetic right?"

"Not pathetic at all" He quickly reassured her. Someone as beautiful as her, turning every head when she walked by and she was so insecure. "I… uhhh" He was getting nervous again. He smiled sheepishly at her and then looked at his shoes. "I want to know if you wanted to go out? Grab a bite or something."

Kirsten smiled. That's all she had ever wanted for a week. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face to remove the smudged makeup. She then made her way over to Sandy again and squeezed his hands lightly before grabbing her keys.

"Let's go."

Sandy smiled once he and Kirsten pulled up in front of a small burger joint a few minutes from campus. He opened up the door for her, as the waiter led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Sandy had ordered two cheeseburgers with curly fries and a chocolate milkshake to share. In mid chew, Sandy hear a soft muffle

"Jimmy Cooper"

"What?" Sandy's heart beat a million miles a minute. She couldn't possible have just mentioned some other guys name. Did she have a boyfriend? He guessed he couldn't be too surprised; a girl couldn't possibly be on the market every long.

"My dad owns all of Newport Beach. And he has practically planned out my entire life for me. But when I was high school I started dating this guy, Jimmy Cooper. The Coopers aren't as powerful as my father, but they come from money as well. My dad saw our relationship as the perfect chance to combine two high-class families. And then Jimmy would also work for my father when he got out of college. So we were suppose to go to USC together, and get married probably by this time next year."

Kirsten looked straight into Sandy's eye almost to reassure herself that he was trust worthy and wanted to hear about her troubles. With four blue eyes locked Kirsten's heart melted and she was so glad he had stopped by her dorm. Sandy dropped the fries from his hand, and reached across the table to grab Kirsten's soft delicate hand. He felt a spark ignite in his heart when he touched her soft skin. He stroked her hand with his thumb a few times to let her know he was listening and he wanted her to know he was there.

"What happen?"

"I got my acceptance letter from Berkeley. I didn't tell anyone I applied. But it was where I wanted to go. I didn't want to be in Newport anymore. I didn't want to be Caleb Nichol's daughter, the princess of Newport. I just wanted to know who I was. I wanted to live on my own. It's not the life I want, and I didn't just want to be a spoiled rich kid. I didn't want to be stuck in the kind of marriage where I'm just Jimmy's arm candy and I spent my days planning the galas, and Christmas parties and whatever. I didn't have feelings for him. I mean I did at first but towards the end, it wasn't what I wanted for the rest of my life. I wanted to be me. Whoever that is. And today my dad called and was demanding I come home. Threating to cut me off, and pushing me to get back with Jimmy. However money doesn't matter to me and neither does Jimmy. Bet he hasn't heard that his precious "son-in law" knocked up some chick anyway."

"Kirsten. Can I speak honestly?"

"Of course."

"Your dad is a real ass. And I'll punch that Cooper kid for you. I wish they both knew how incredible you are. You are too intelligent to spend your life planning a party. You are so beautiful and kind hearted that it pains me to think anyone would treat you less then the treasurable thing you are. You are perfect and anyone who is lucky enough to have you should treat you as such."

Kirsten bit her bottom lips and looked towards her plate. _Did Sandy really think she was all that?_ She couldn't believe what he had just said. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her and she knew he was sincere. She blushed making her cheeks bright red. _God why was he so amazing!_

Sandy had been thinking those words for the past week. He couldn't believe that he had allowed them to actually leave his mouth but he couldn't possible imagine anyone not seeing Kirsten as the greatest thing in life. He truly had never wanted something this much in his life. Even his Berkeley Law acceptance letter was nothing compared to how he felt when he saw Kirsten.

"Kirsten."

"Sandy."

"I…Uhh…I like you." Sandy sheepishly replied, kind of wishing he would stop talking. He quickly sipped his milkshake hoping he hadn't ruined his chance.

"I like you too" He looked up in amazement almost if he hadn't heard her correctly.

Sandy and Kirsten walked back to her dorm hand in hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and they remained in a comfortable silence. Kirsten stopped in front of her building.

"This is me"

"Yeah"

"Thanks Sandy for today. I really needed it. You came to my rescue."

"Glad I could help. I can't stand seeing you upset."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that it just…"

"Kirsten, you don't have apologized. You have no reason too."

Kirsten looked into his piercing blue eyes, and longed for his touch. Sandy looked at her pink soft lips and her natural face, hair pulled back. _God she is beautiful. _He really wanted to kiss her. Kirsten slowly stepped toward him. Placing her hand at the base of his neck, playing with little pieces of his black mop hair. Sandy pulled her close to his body by her waist. He leaned in slowly and softly pressed his lips into hers. Kirsten was overjoyed when she felt his lips against hers. She opened her mouth after a while, allowing him to deepen their kiss. Something about Sandy Cohen felt so right. She just felt so safe and secure. It was as if no one could possible touch her, because he wouldn't let it. Sandy had spent the past few nights imaging what it would be like to kiss her. And it was way better then he could have ever thought of. He wanted to keep her in his arms for the rest of his life. He never wanted his lips to touch anyone else but hers. Kirsten pulled away slowly.

"You're beautiful," he said without hesitation. "The most beautiful person I have ever met."

Kirsten bit her bottom lip and pulled out her keys from her small purse. "You're pretty cute… Goodnight Sandy"

"Goodnight Kirsten"

Once she was safely inside. Sandy starred at the door for a few moments. Remembering the look on her face when she opened her door, their heart to heart at the burger bar and how he seemed to make her feel better. But the moment that would replay in his head most was the amazing kiss. He knew right then and there his life would never be the same. Before he walked back to his apartment, he whispered softly.

"I love you Kirsten Nichol"

Hit that review button please!


End file.
